Sangre
by Ramii-chan
Summary: -Ru-Rusia… ¿Dónde esta China? – preguntó tratando de esconder los temblores que comenzaron a sacudir su cuerpo cuando la mirada violácea del ruso se fijo en el, Francia se coloco a su lado buscando protección.  - esta en un lugar mejor – contesto Ivan


Llego con las manos manchadas de rojo, lamiéndose los dedos y mirando a todos los presentes de una forma inusualmente fría y seria. Se estremecieron al verlo, ¿Qué paso con las eternas sonrisas infantiles? ¿Y que era lo que tenia en las manos? No era lo que todos estaban pensando… ¿cierto?… ¡¿cierto?

Inglaterra lo miro con temor, Francia se estremeció cuando paso junto a el, America lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y China… esperen ¿y China? La última vez que lo habían visto había sido con el ruso… Se les helo la sangre al imaginar lo que le había pasado al pobre Yao, Rusia lo había…

Iván se sentó en su puesto usual sin quitar ese rostro oscuro que llenaba todo el lugar de miedo, se paso la lengua por el dedo índice borrando los últimos rastros de sangre que había en el y miro con verdaderos sadismo al americano que asustado dio un paso atrás olvidándose por completo de su papel de héroe, estaba aterrado, eso no lo podía negar, se acerco todo lo que pudo al británico buscando la protección que este la había dado hacia siglos atrás cuando el era pequeño. Inglaterra trago saliva antes de juntar todo su valor y hablar.

-Ru-Rusia… ¿Dónde esta China? – preguntó tratando de esconder los temblores que comenzaron a sacudir su cuerpo cuando la mirada violácea del ruso se fijo en el, Francia se coloco a su lado también buscando protección.

- esta en un lugar mejor – contesto con voz fría y carente de emoción Iván y la temperatura pareció decender veinte grados en un segundo.

Loas tres naciones se juntaron lo más que pudieron buscando protegerse mutuamente, tratando de no soltar el grito de horror que pugnaba por salir de sus gargantas.

- ¿en un l-lu-lugar mejor?

- da

América se aferro al brazo de su ex tutor con fuerzas y Francia palideció tanto que hasta sus elegantes y vistosos ropajes parecían hacer perdido color.

- ustedes… - el ruso se levanto de su silla y se acerco a ellos haciendo que los tres países retrocedieran hasta chocar con la pared totalmente aterrados, se podía escuchar el latir desenfrenados de sus corazones y el castañeo de sus dientes - ¿Qué…?

- ya llegue-aru, perdón por la tardanza – China irrumpió en la sala eliminando todo el tenso ambiente – toma Iván-aru

Rusia sonrió como si estuviera aliviado y se acerco al chino tomando unos pastelitos que este le ofrecía – gracias Yao-kun

- no es nada-aru, comete uno y te sentirás mucho mejor-aru

- da~ -feliz se comió uno de los pastelitos y se fue a sentar.

Francia, Inglaterra y América quedaron mirando a esos dos sin entender nada.

- ¿eh? ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes-aru? ¿Por qué están tan pálidos?

Francia se desmayo y los otros dos seguían estáticos sin ser capaces de decir nada.

- ah~ me siento mucho mejor – suspiro aliviado Rusia con su habitual sonrisa – gracias Yao-kun.

- a ver si aprendes a no tomar tanto con el estomago vacío, ya ves lo que te pasa-aru – le regaño el chino dándole un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza.

- tu estabas muerto… - dijo en un murmullo el inglés aun abrazado con su ex colonia.

-estabas en un lugar mejor – completo América también abrazado al mayor.

- ¿en un lugar mejor? – Yao lo miro extrañado - Si con eso te refieres a la pastelería-aru

- ¿p-pastelería?

- si, estaba con Iván comprando unos dulces para que se le pasara la resaca

-… -silencio por unos segundos mientras trataban de procesar la información, el chino parecía estar perfectamente bien, eso quería decir que (obviamente) Rusia no lo había matado.

- ¡espera un segundo! – gritó Inglaterra apuntando con un dedo acusador al ruso que se comía feliz de la vida su pastelito - ¡tenias sangre en las manos!

- ¿sangre? – Iván se quedo pensando unos momentos- ah ~ se refieren a la mermelada.

- ¿mermelada?

- da~ cuando estábamos en la pastelería con Yao-kun pase a poner la mano sobre un pastel de cereza y lo aplaste, entonces Yao me dijo que mejor lo esperara acá mientras el compraba.

- oh….

Entonces China no estaba muerto, Rusia no había matado a nadie y lo que tenía en las manos no era sangre sino mermelada de cereza, habían mal interpretado todo.

- pero ¿y el aura fría y oscura junto con la voz siniestra? – aun no se convencían y querían estar seguros del todo.

- Iván se pone de mal humor cuando tiene resaca-aru, pero todo es por tu culpa ¿a quien se le ocurre beber a la seis de la mañana con el estomago vacío-aru? – volvió a darle un golpecito en la cabeza mientras el ruso seguía sonriendo.

- ¿y la mirada llena de odio que me dirigiste? – preguntó el americano con una teatral pose heroica recordando que como hero no podía temerle a los villanos comunistas.

- pero si yo te odio

- oh, verdad

Los dos rubios se soltaron de su abrazo algo sonrojados por la situación y se fueron a sentar para dar comienzo a la reunión, tratando de aparentar que no había ocurrido nada y que todo era perfectamente normal.

- esperen… ¿y el wine bastard?

Francia seguía tirado en el suelo totalmente shockeado, al parecer su alma se había a un lugar mejor..


End file.
